Mendut Menjual Diri
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Semua orang terpukau akan elok wajahnya. Kehangatan yang terpancar di setiap gerakannya, membius siapapun sehingga ingin memilikinya, mengekplorasi tubuhnya, menjajah segalanya. Tapi, tambatannya hanya satu, sang Pronocitro dari negeri seberang. "Kemarilah, sayangku. Kemarilah. Biarkan aku memelukmu dengan erat." OCs. Warn ada di dalam.


**A/N**: Terinspirasi oleh lagunya Uut Permatasari dan Dewi Persik yang Putri Panggung dan Bintang Pentas. Semula mau bikin tentang pemberontakan G30S. Tapi, gagal maning. Kayak yang tahun lalu, gagal terus. Lama kelamaan, hilang juga nih minat saya bikin fict historical /gigitkuku/

**Disclaimer**: Konsep cerita mengenai personifikasi negara adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya tak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman ide dan tokoh Belanda.

**Tokoh yang main**: Belanda (Thomas de Kazier), OC!Hindia Belanda (Raden Mas Ageng Rifangi), OC!Indonesia (Raden Wahyu Herlangga Rifangi), dan tokoh-tokoh cameo berupa bayangan hitam kayak yang tersangka di komik Detective Conan.

**Warning**: OCs, typo yang luput dari pengamatan (eh, emang saya gak edit, ding. Saya buru-buru nulis ini fict biar sempat dipublish tanggal 30 September). OOC. Historical yang jelas-jelas gagal. Sedang belajar membuat cerita tidak klise.

**.::Selamat membaca::.**

Dia hanyalah orang biasa yang memiliki pekerjaan yang biasa pula. Bahkan mungkin dapat dinilai _kurang ajar_ oleh orang-orang tertua. Tapi toh, meskipun mendapat julukan demikian, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Dia tidak diijinkan sekolah oleh orang tuanya. Pun tak satu huruf dia kenali karena ia buta. Buta akan aksara. Itu yang diketahui orang kebanyakan. Ya. _Hanya_ itu. Dia _hanya_ seorang gadis buta huruf dari kampung. Itu yang orang-orang tahu.

Senyumannya begitu menggoda. Lirikan matanya nakal merayu. Tubuh gemulainya sangat mengundang, dibungkus kain sutra berwarna hijau, lekuk tubuhnya tercetak dengan begitu jelas. Siapapun memujanya. Memuja wajah ayunya, kepiawaian tarinya, bahkan kehangatan sentuhannya.

Suara gendang dan seruling begitu mendayu, mengiringi gerak gemulai sang biduan. Anggota tubuhnya, dari atas hingga bawah tak ada yang _tidak_ turut serta dalam memukau para penontonnya. Pinggulnya yang bergoyang, semakin membuat teriakan para penonton kian membahana dan memujanya. Senyumnya sama sekali tak lepas dari wajah ayu, ekspresinya mengikuti lirik lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Orang-orang jelata yang menonton di barisan belakang bersorak, para undangan yang duduk di barisan depan memberikan senyuman puas nun mengandung unsur _kebejatan_. Wajah mereka masing-masing menggambarkan dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

'_Itu dia. Itu dia.'_

Tak disangka oleh semua hadirin yang ada di sana, penyanyi mereka yang rupawan tengah kegirangan dalam hati mengetahui siapa yang datang. Semakin bersemangatlah ia melantunkan lagunya serta menggoyangkan seluruh inci tubuhnya demi memikat semua orang. Dia akan memberikan penampilan terbaiknya malam itu. Terbaik dari yang terbaik dari sebelumnya. Yang _terbaik_ untuk semuanya.

.

CKLEK

"Cih."

Dengan kesal pemuda itu mengisi magasinnya cepat-cepat sembari bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Di kanan kirinya suara tembakan beradu cepat. Tidak dia pedulikan pundak kirinya yang sempat terserempet peluru lawan.

Nafasnya memburu, dia berbalik setelah senapannya siap bertarung kembali. Matanya nyalang, mencari lawan. Saat ditemukan satu kepala musuh terlihat dari balik pepohonan, dia menembakinya tanpa ampun. Dia tak mendengar umpatan keras berbahasa Belanda yang diujarkan oleh kompeni tersebut. Yang dia dengarkan hanyalah gerakan dari lawan yang bersaing dengan berisiknya suara tembakan yang kian terdengar membabi buta dari arah yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Mundur! Herlangga! Mundur!"

Mendengar teriakan dari pemimpinnya, pemuda itu lagi-lagi mendecih kecewa. Memberikan tembakan terakhir hingga magasinnya kosong lagi, dia kemudian mengambil kesempatan mundur saat suara berisik mulai berkurang.

Mereka naik ke dalam truk yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengangkut ayam. Hatinya diliputi kekesalan, "Kenapa mundur? Kita sudah hampir menang tadi."

Komandannya menggeleng. Dia menatap mutiara cokelat Herlangga, ujarnya, "Coba kau absen teman-teman yang bersamamu sebelum penyerangan."

Saat itulah Herlangga tersadar. Kini yang ada di dalam truk itu sangat sedikit sekali jumlah mereka jika dibandingkan saat mereka berangkat tadi. Matanya jelalatan mencari kawan yang setidaknya dia kenal.

"Tidak mungkin... Rama."

"Rama masih hidup." Komandan itu kemudian condong ke depan, ke arah Herlangga. Dia berbisik, sehingga penumpang lain tidak mendengar kata-katanya, "Ada penyusup di antara kita. Mata-mata kompeni. Beberapa pejuang kita hilang tiba-tiba saat di medan perang. Beruntung kau—salah satu yang terkuat dan terampil serta mampu dipercaya—tidak menjadi korban. Jika tidak, bahaya Indonesia."

Herlangga terkejut pada kata-kata sang komandan. Dia menatap satu persatu kawan-kawannya yang ada di sana. Tak percaya ada seorang pengkhianat di kelompoknya. 'Kurang ajar. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Kakakku, mati kau nanti, sialan.'

.

Dialah sang bintang. Bintang yang bersinar di atas pentas. Dialah sang putri. Putrinya panggung. Dia bekerja kala malam tiba. Malam dia jadikan siang, yang dipenuhi taburan mimpi dan sorak sorai para penonton yang memberinya seribu satu kasih. Berpindah dari satu pentas ke pentas yang lain. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenal kata lelah. Karena membicarakan duka adalah haram bagi mulutnya. Matanya tak pernah terpejam demi memandang orang-orang yang mengagumi dirinya.

Lagi-lagi mata cokelat indahnya melihat sesuatu yang dapat menuntun senyuman terbit di wajahnya. Kali ini, dia memutuskan untuk turun dari panggung sambil terus menggoyangkan badannya. Jarit cokelat bermotif _parang rusak_ yang membungkus dari pinggang hingga bawah lututnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya kesusahan berjalan menuju orang yang membuatnya sangat tertarik.

Laksana bidadari yang mengganggu semedi seseorang, dia berjoget di depan si pemilik sepasang zamrud. Tak seperti para undangan yang lain yang turut bergoyang bersamanya, yang ia hampiri itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan hanya duduk dengan lirikan di mata hijaunya pada sang biduan lokal.

'_Lagi-lagi. Kau keras kepala sekali.'_

Dia dan rombongannya sering diundang oleh sang penyelenggara perhelatan tersebut untuk mengisi acara. Dan sejak pertama kali dia pentas hingga kali kesekian dia kembali dipanggil oleh orang yang sama, pria yang ada di depannya itu selalu hadir, namun tak sekalipun dia pernah melihat pria bule itu memancarkan sinar ketertarikan pada penampilannya. Padahal, biduan idola seribu umat itu selalu terus dan terus berusaha tampil lebih menarik dan lebih menawan daripada penampilan yang sebelumnya.

Pundaknya turun naik mengikuti musik, dan tangannya tak pernah berhenti bergoyang di sekitar si pria asing. Meskipun senyum si gadis tak terlihat luntur, tapi hati sang penyanyi begitu kesal bukan main. Ia pegang lengan sang pria, dan dia ajak berdiri, ingin orang Belanda itu turut bergoyang bersamanya.

'_Ayolah, sialan.'_

Pria itu memang berdiri, tapi masih diam terpaku meskipun tangannya terus digerak-gerakkan oleh gadis di depannya. Dia juga tak memedulikan teriakan penuh kecemburuan dari penonton yang lain, dan hanya menatap dingin si gadis. Tapi bukannya berhenti karena mendapat tatapan tak menyenangkan dari pria tersebut, sang biduan kini menarik lengannya seraya mengelilingi para penonton, dan tentu saja dengan tarian yang anggun dan mengikuti suara lagu.

Sesekali sang gadis berhenti berjalan, dan berbalik pada pria Belanda yang dibawanya. Senyumannya sangat menggoda, dan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang pria yang masih diam terpaku. Menggerakkan pundak dan kepalanya, merayu si adam agar sekali saja memperlihatkan gerakannya. Namun lagi-lagi sunyi yang dia dapat.

.

"Sudah dapat informasi kemana Rama dibawa?"

Sang komandan menggeleng dengan penuh penyesalan. Dia melemparkan kertas-kertas yang dianggapnya tak berguna dan menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat berat, "Aku merasa berdosa pada kakakmu, _Ngga_. Dia kuperintahkan untuk berada di garis belakang, supaya dapat membantu prajurit yang terluka. Tak kusangka, para pengkhianat justru menargetkan dirinya dan menangkapnya."

Herlangga berjalan mondar mandir di ruangan sempit sang komandan. Sesekali dia berhenti di jendela dan melihat-lihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan penuh amarah, yang seandainya bisa, akan membakar seluruh hal yang tertangkap pandangan matanya.

Terang dia kesal. Rama adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Kakaknya. Yang sama-sama berjuang dengannya demi merebut kembali tanah air mereka agar mereka dan rakyat Indonesia bisa hidup dengan tentram, damai dan bebas di tanah kelahiran mereka sendiri. Rama hidup dengannya. Sejak kecil, mereka sudah bersama-sama. Mereka dilahirkan oleh ibu dan ayah yang sama. Jadi, kenapa dia tenang-tenang saja jika Rama tiba-tiba hilang dan diberitakan diculik oleh para penjajah yang begitu dia dan kakaknya benci itu?

Sang komandan balik bertanya, "Kau sudah menemukan siapa pengkhianat di antara kita itu?"

"Sejauh ini, banyak orang yang berpotensi menjadi tersangka. Kebanyakan karena masing-masing dari mereka memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang Inggris atau Belanda. Entah itu dari kenalan, atau orang tua mereka yang memiliki hubungan itu. Bagiku sama saja."

Herlangga mengeluarkan dua carik kertas dari saku celananya. Menyerahkan kepada sang komandan, dan dia kemudian duduk di seberang pria tersebut. "Orang yang sudah menyerahkan Rama, akan benar-benar mati di tanganku nanti. Kurang ajar betul dia mengkhianati kita dan justru berpihak pada musuh."

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang marah? Aku juga kesal bukan main, asal kau tahu saja. Sudah berapa puluh prajuritku yang hilang sejak dulu? Kutetapkan mereka semua hilang saat bertugas, tapi tak kusangka—"

"Lalu, Komandan tahu darimana kalau ada penyusup di antara kita?" Herlangga memberikan tatapan tajam pada sang atasan. Matanya memancarkan rasa keingintahuan disertai kecurigaan yang teramat besar. Komandannya mengambil cangkir seng yang ada di atas mejanya, meminumnya beberapa teguk, berharap Herlangga mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi, pandangan tajam itu membuat keinginan sang komandan terasa mustahil, dan dia segera menjawab begitu dasar cangkirnya menyentuh permukaan meja, "Aku melihat ketika Rama diseret oleh orang dari dalam tenda. Ketika kukejar, orang itu ternyata menuju markas musuh, dan ada kompeni yang melihatku. Ditembakinya aku, dan aku terpaksa kembali, dan menarik mundur pasukan. Tapi, aku yakin betul, penyusup itu orang kita. Sebab, jika tidak, dia tidak mungkin dapat melewati pasukan yang mengelilingi tenda."

Herlangga mengernyitkan dua alisnya, "Jika begitu, bukankah si mata-mata itu sekarang tidak sedang bersama kita jika engkau langsung menyuruh kita mundur begitu engkau kembali dari markas Belanda?"

Komandannya menjatuhkan punggung ke sandaran kursinya, "Herlangga. Kenapa kau begitu naif? Kita sudah kehilangan banyak anak buah sejak dulu. Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukannya sendiri? Aku yakin, ada kawannya yang masih tersisa di kelompok kita. Aku tahu. Aku yakin betul."

Herlangga menggeram kesal. Dia berdiri, dan dengan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia membuka pintu ruangan sang komandan, dan meninggalkan pemimpin mereka sendirian di tempat itu.

Tak disangka oleh Herlangga, begitu pintu tertutup, komandan berambut klimis itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

.

Kesal, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak kesal jika seluruh cumbuan dan godaan yang telah dia berikan ternyata sama sekali tak mempan untuk menggoyahkan dinding batu si pria Belanda?

Perlahan, dia mulai benci melihat mata hijau indah yang dimiliki pria itu.

Tubuhnya menggeliat laksana ratu ular. Dia bahkan mengakui sendiri, kecantikannya malam ini laksana Roro Mendut yang bersiap untuk menjajakan rokoknya. Bahkan, banyak kawan-kawan si bule ini yang juga turut memuji dan membisikkan kalimat bahwa dia tengah ditunggu di kamar mereka. Tapi, sejak pertama kali tampil, dia tak pernah sekalipun mengacuhkan permintaan-permintaan para jenderal besar Belanda tersebut. Dia hanya tertarik pada satu orang. Dan, satu orang itulah yang ingin dia cumbui, membagi kehangatannya di atas ranjang. Menciumi harum badan masing-masing sebelum saling memberi.

Meski sejuta orang memuji paras ayunya, targetnya ternyata tidak memperlihatkan ketertarikan padanya. Dan itu semakin membuat biduan itu begitu penasaran dan begitu ingin menaklukkannya. Dengan berbagai cara. Meskipun itu harus menjatuhkan namanya karena dinilai sebagai perempuan yang sok jual mahal. Tapi toh, pengagumnya masih ribuan jumlahnya. Dan seperti obsesinya untuk meruntuhkan hati besi si pria Belanda, orang-orang yang terus ditolaknya masih tetap setia dan tak henti mengirimkan surat cinta kepadanya.

Tak ada yang bisa berpaling darinya jika sudah terhipnotis wajah menawannya.

Musik sudah lama berhenti. Tapi, dia tetap berdiri menghadap pria Belanda itu. Menatap zamrud seindah hutan lebat yang di dalamnya terdapat seribu satu misteri yang belum dikuak, dan hal itulah yang membuat si biduan itu penasaran dan ingin membuka tabir kemisteriusan sang pemilik. Tangan kecilnya masih menggenggam lengan kekar pria yang belum mengganti seragam kemiliteriannya. Digigit olehnya bibir bagian bawah, menciptakan gambaran nakal kepada sang Belanda.

'_Aku ingin kau malam ini. Sangat ingin.'_

"Dadamu kecil."

Bisikan yang didengarnya membuat matanya dengan leluasa terbelalak tak percaya. Orang di depannya akhirnya berkata sesuatu setelah selama ini dia menggodanya. Dan, kata-kata itu tak sanggup dicerna dengan baik oleh sang biduan.

"Hah?"

Dagu si pria pucat mendongak, matanya memperlihatkan tatapan merendahkan, dan bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak memberikan senyum sama sekali. Merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan tersebut, Sang Roro Mendut masa kini melepaskan genggamannya, dan mundur selangkah. Dia berniat berbalik dan kembali ke belakang pentas dengan hati yang terus menerus menyumpahi orang itu yang sudah berani menghina anggota tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

Tapi, dengan cepat tangan besar si pria menggapai bahunya, tangannya yang lain merogoh saku seragamnya, dan mengeluarkan lembaran uang yang kemudian dia masukkan ke belahan baju sang biduan. Setelah itu, dia kembali berkata, "Huh, seperti dugaanku. Kau tidak memiliki dada."

Wajah si jelita menjadi serupa seperti merah di bendera merah putih yang belakangan sering dikibarkan dengan diam-diam oleh beberapa kelompok revolusioner. Dua tangan kecilnya secara refleks menutup dadanya dan berbalik lagi. Dia begitu berkeinginan menampar wajah orang itu sekarang, dan berhenti mengejar-ngejar pria tersebut. Tapi, dalam nadinya mengalir darah leluhurnya yang pantang menyerah.

Tapi belum sempat melangkah, lagi-lagi bahunya ditarik, dan si pria berujar, "Aku tunggu di kamarku."

Kata-kata itu tentu membuat perasaan si biduan yang semula kesal bukan main, menjadi girang bukan kepalang. Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

'_Sialan kau.'_

.

Sudah lima bulan Herlangga tak mendapat kabar tentang Rama. Kegelisahan di hatinya kian menjadi-jadi seiring hari berganti minggu. Kemarahannya kian melonjak, dan kebenciannya kian membara. Dia tak pernah berhenti untuk berusaha mencari mata-mata musuh di antara kawan-kawannya. Dia yang dulu selalu tersenyum dan tertawa akrab pada kawan seperjuangannya, kini harus mendekam rasa tak percaya pada siapapun yang pernah dia temui. Belati tak pernah jauh darinya, sebagai siaga jikalau dia benar-benar menemukan orang itu, dan dengan belati itu dia akan mengoyak segala informasi yang dia ketahui dengan cara apapun.

Matanya selalu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri jika sedang berjalan. Seolah siap menyergap segala sesuatu yang aneh dan mencurigakan. Langkahnya tegap, dan masing-masing langkah itu seolah memberikan jejak kebencian karena tapakannya yang kuat dan selalu berbekas di tanah tempatnya berjalan. Dia pun sering berjuang sendiri, menyerbu diam-diam pos musuh dengan hanya bermodalkan pistol rampasan dan belati yang dulunya milik Rama, kakaknya.

Di setiap pos yang berhasil dia taklukkan, tak pernah dia melewatkan satu pun informasi yang ada di sana. Mencari-cari informasi mengenai kakaknya, atau tentang si pengkhianat yang sudah berani menantangnya dengan menculik Rama. Seolah si pengkhianat tak tahu tentang Herlangga yang marah itu seperti apa.

"Herlangga!"

Tamparan itu mendarat sedetik setelah dia menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Matanya melotot tak percaya dan mengetahui siapa yang telah berani menamparnya, dia tertunduk.

"Lagi-lagi kau menyerang sendirian kemarin malam? Kau mau berakhir sama seperti yang lainnya yang telah tertangkap? Dihajar Belanda? Dikuliti oleh mereka? Kepalamu jadi hiasan di pagar-pagar benteng mereka?" Setiap pertanyaan itu terdengar menggelegar di labirin batu tempat para pejuang bersembunyi. Beberapa prajurit yang juga berada di labirin terdiam, dan memilih menjauh sebelum menjadi korban kedua kemarahan komandan mereka.

"Aku hanya mencari Rama."

"Kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama, Tolol. Jika kau melakukannya sendiri, keselamatanmu menjadi ancaman. Dan, mencari Rama jauh lebih sulit karenanya. Kau jangan membuat kondisi kita sendiri susah, padahal sejak awal kita memang sudah kesusahan."

Komandan berambut klimis itu mengacak pinggangnya. Sesekali dia menuding-nuding, mengekpresikan kekesalannya pada pemuda kuat tapi keras kepala yang ada di depannya.

"Rama masih menunggu dengan sabar. Dia tahu, kau berusaha menyelamatkannya. Tapi, jika dia tahu kau mencarinya sendiri dengan kematian yang mengalungi lehermu, dia akan terus mengutukmu sampai kau di neraka. Kau tahu?"

Herlangga menunduk.

"Lalu—" Sang Komandan menatap Herlangga dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Menyadari apa yang ditenteng oleh si pemuda, dia melanjutkan, "—mau kemana, kau? Berseragam rapi begitu malam-malam seperti ini? Kita tidak memiliki rencana untuk berperang malam ini. Kembalikan. Berikan padaku senapan itu. Dan kau, kembali ke kamarmu. Istirahat."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tak menerima kata tapi. Cepat laksanakan!"

Menggerutu, Herlangga menyerahkan senapannya beserta peluru-peluru yang dia kantungi. Wajahnya kusut luar biasa ketika berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesekali dia menendang batu atau apapun yang menghalangi jalannya sambil terus menyumpahi apapun yang sedang dia pikirkan.

.

Dia berselendang kuning saat berjalan menuju rumah beton milik si pria Belanda. Dia juga telah menghapus semua dandanannya, mengganti baju yang dia gunakan untuk tampil tadi dengan pakaian sederhana yang terbuat dari kain bermotif bunga. Dia berjalan dengan cepat, dan terkadang berhenti untuk memperbaiki jaritnya yang sering melorot ketika dia bergerak.

"Ini saya, Tuan Thomas de Kazier."

Dia memanggil dengan suara lembut dan pelan ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah bercat putih milik orang yang selama ini menjadi targetnya. Si pemuda pirang jabrik yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu, dengan cepat berdiri dan membukakan pintu kayu jati. Tanpa senyum, dia menyuruh sang biduan yang sudah dia pesan ke kamarnya.

Dia tak tahu jika rambut sang biduan pendek ketika orang itu melepaskan selendangnya. Meskipun kini wajahnya tanpa riasan, Thomas yakin, orang yang ada di depannya itu adalah penyanyi yang tadi sudah menggodanya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya dulu pernah tertangkap oleh prajurit gara-gara saya diduga mata-mata Belanda. Saya disiksa oleh mereka habis-habisan, rambut saya mereka gunduli sebelum akhirnya saya dibebaskan."

Seolah mengerti pertanyaan yang ada di dalam hati si Belanda, sang biduan berkata dengan suara lembut dan mendayu. Menghilangkan rasa penasaran dan curiga di pikiran pria yang memiliki mata seperti musim tanam padi. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang, dan tersenyum menggoda pria di depannya itu. Tangannya menjulur ke depan, meminta sang jenderal besar masuk ke pelukannya.

Wajah tanpa riasannya berwarna sawo matang, tapi terlihat eksotis di mata si Eropa. Dia menurut, memeluk tubuh kecil sang penduduk lokal dan mengucup bibir ranumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sedang tangan kecil si biduan memeluk erat tubuh besar di depannya sebelum terjatuh, terbaring di atas ranjang putih.

Selang beberapa menit, bosan hanya dengan ciuman, tangan kekar Thomas memaksa membuka bungkus yang sudah menutupi tubuh si pemilik goyangan gemulai. Dia ingin mengeksplorasi, menjajah badan yang begitu dipuja banyak orang. Bahkan oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

Kejut tak terduga mengawali semuanya. Bentakan berbahasa Belanda meluncur dari mulut si pria pucat, dan lompatan ke belakang yang tak berhasil dilakukan karena tikaman pisau si penduduk lokal jauh lebih cepat daripada tindakan yang dipikirkan secara lambat oleh sang jenderal besar Belanda. Thomas de Kazier terjatuh ke lantai, di samping tempat tidurnya.

Senyum licik penuh kemenangan kembali menghiasi wajah ayu sang biduan. Baju bunga-bunganya terjatuh ke lantai beserta dua gumpalan kain yang selama beberapa minggu ini selalu menyumpali bagian dadanya agar terlihat seelok tubuh wanita pada umumnya. Dia menduduki kaki orang itu, dan mencengkram tangan kekar si pria pucat.

"Kenapa pergi begitu cepat, Tuan? Kita bahkan belum melakukan apapun. Baru berciuman."

Rupanya tusukan di perut itu belum mampu menumbangkan si pria Belanda. Beberapa teriakan makian terus disuarakan, tapi dengan cepat bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh sang biduan dengan ciuman yang merampas seluruh nafas jenderal Belanda tersebut.

Dia terus mengucup, menciumnya, hingga dia merasakan nafas yang terengah-engah dari cuping hidung mancung si Belanda. Menyadari si Belanda kekurangan banyak darah dan menjadi lemah, dengan sigap dia mengikatnya dengan tali yang dia bawa. Membatasi gerakannya.

"Kurang ajar. Siapa kau?"

Sang penusuk berdiri, mengelap tubuhnya yang terkena percikan darah dengan jarit yang dia bawa, dan menjawab, "Raden Mas Ageng Rifangi. Ah, kau bisa memanggilku Rama, Tuan."

"Rifangi! Kurang ajar!"

Rama hanya tertawa datar mendengar teriakan penuh kesal dan kecewa yang terus meluncur dari mulut si Belanda. Yang dia lakukan kemudian adalah dengan cepat mengeksplorasi kamar jenderal tersebut. Mencuri berbagai informasi tertulis yang dia temukan.

"Kalian melakukan banyak cara untuk menjajah kami, maka kami akan melakukan banyak cara untuk merebut tanah kami kembali."

Rupanya teriakan dari Thomas terdengar oleh tetangga rumahnya yang juga sama-sama jenderal besar. Terbukti dengan didengar oleh Rama suara langkah yang berlarian di luar rumah, membuat kondisi Rama sedikit tidak memungkinkan. Dia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena tidak menutup mulut si pria Belanda itu.

Dia kembali mendekati Thomas, mencabut pisaunya, dan memberikan ciuman terakhir pada orang itu sebelum dia kabur. Katanya sebelum pergi, "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Tuan. Aku tertarik padamu. Dan aku sangat ingin membawamu ke markas, tapi..., akan menjadi sangat susah bagiku untuk menggotongmu yang bertubuh besar. Namun, aku yakin, kita akan berjumpa lagi."

**.::END::.**

**.::OMAKE::.**

Herlangga misuh-misuh sendiri saat Rama mendatanginya dengan banyak surat yang dia bawa. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita kakaknya tersebut mengenai penyamarannya menjadi penari perempuan untuk menarik satu orang jenderal besar Belanda.

"Kenapa kau tak katakan padaku?"

Wajah rupawan Herlangga mengkerut kesal. Dia menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan marah dan cemburu. Pemuda yang notabene adalah kakaknya tersebut—meskipun jika dilihat dari ukuran tubuh, Herlangga jauh lebih besar—tertawa dan mengusap kepala Herlangga dengan lembut, "Karena, jika kuceritakan rencanaku ini padamu, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau takkan mengijinkanku."

Herlangga kini menatap komandan mereka yang tengah senyam-senyum penuh perasaan bersalah pada pemuda itu, "Kau juga membohongiku. Kalian berdua, membuatku harus berdosa pada kawanku sendiri karena mencurigai mereka."

Rama tertawa. Dia memukul pundak adiknya, "Kau tahu, akan sangat sempurna jika berhasil menipu kawan terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya memberikan muslihat kepada lawan."

**.::END lagi::.**


End file.
